


From Me to You

by daisymayrio



Category: twdg
Genre: Caring, Clouis, F/M, Lessons, Letters, Louisentine, Love, Music, Mute - Freeform, Piano, Romance, close, kind, loving, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymayrio/pseuds/daisymayrio
Summary: Summary: After the car accident, Clementine loses her voice and becomes mute. She's lucky enough to meet Louis. The two become quite close during the weeks that pass. Even without her voice, Louis still is able to listen to her and be there for her, as always.





	1. Chapter 1

_Even time is frozen by fear. I look over at AJ, he's fixed on the walker breaking through my window. I lost control of the wheel. My instincts are screaming at me to do something. A ringing in my ear won't stop. Everything is blurry, I'm fighting for my eyes to stay alert but it all fades to black, along with a numb feeling enveloping my entire being. I hear wind chimes..._

_This is it, goofball. I'm so sorry. For everything._

* * *

Her head may be throbbing, but she is awake now. Awake and breathing in a school of all places. Since she was asleep, the sky had shifted from early dawn with a deep amber tinge effortlessly leading to a light azure tint to a completely sapphire pigmented sky framed by autumn, flame-like leaves. The antique gates have rusted over, the sound of the wind chimes and the birds rehearsing for spring fill the quiet, while the gentle wind carries a scent of pine and teakwood.

The courtyard remains mostly deserted, for now, only one boy on lookout duty, the leader who rescued them now filling her in on what happened while she was asleep. " _He's probably with Louis. Just follow the music to find your boy."_  Clem knows she wouldn't have made this far in this war they call the world without the help of others. Marlon helping her and AJ was yet another example. After poking around the admin building, she made her way to the piano room. She stood in the frame of the door, watching over AJ and who she presumed to be Louis, seated at the piano bench. She couldn't remember the last time she heard music, it almost made her forget about her morning. AJ looks at Louis as if he knew magic, stroking the keys in such an elegant fashion, not one mistake made while playing.

"Clem!" AJ rushes over to his guardian as if she's about to fade away. She does the same, kneeling to match his height. She turns him around, checks for bites or cuts, and ends with tickling him.

"How are you feeling, Clem?" AJ inquires. Clem hesitates while giving a thumbs up with a reassuring smile. He pouts, her little boy knows something is wrong.

"You're not dead, that's good," the piano boy finally breaks his silence as he swings one leg over the bench to face her. The reunited duo walks closer to him. "Watched your kid for you."

Clementine attempts to mouth " _thank you,"_ hoping he'll somehow understand.

Louis and AJ both share a puzzled an expression.

"How come you can't talk?" AJ inquired, concern draping his tone. Clem's expression shifts to a somber one, she shrugs in a defeated manner.

"Marlon did mention you were in a pretty bad wreck. After being shaken up like that, maybe your voice will need some time to come back." A dull silence fills the room.

 _If_  it comes back.

A quietly panicked expression envelops Clementine's face. "But hey, whatever has been lost can always be found. Just give it time." Louis assures her with such confidence, she feels a type of comfort, maybe even hope.

* * *

With a giddy grin, Louis slips a note under Clementine's door.

**_Week 1, Wednesday: Dawn_ **

_Hey hey, Clem,_

_It should be morning time when you get this note. I just wanted to remind you of the great job you did during your first piano lesson! A great teacher and a great student make a good match, don't you think? Now, if I was mean... I'd give you a pop quiz today to see if you have all the keys memorized. But, I'm not mean at all! Quiz next week on keys, if you feel up to it. Unfortunately, I gotta help Ruby with recording supplies today. I'll save you a seat at dinner, though._

_See you soon, my star pupil._

_—_ _Louis, aka Professor Music_

_P.S. Remember our little code: tap your nose for "yes," point to your chin for "no." For example, if I ask you if I'm the best teacher ever on the planet, who was also meant to become a star performer before the mess started, you would tap your nose. I know you would, you don't lie._

_And think about some songs you'd like to learn on the piano, I can write you the sheet music if we don't have any copies around. =)_

Clementine couldn't help but smile wider with each word she read from Louis's letter. She was able to sneak into the piano room at noon and leave her reply letter on the bench, hoping Louis would read it by afternoon.

**_Week 1, Wednesday: Late Morning_ **

_Professor Music,_

_I have to thank you for the piano lesson, and for being my first teacher after a long time. I hope I did okay, I really appreciate you taking the time. I thought reading music would've been pretty difficult, but you made it fun. And a quiz? Bring it. I'm ready! No worries, today Marlon wants me to check up the perimeter with Aasim. Too bad we're missing a lesson, huh? As for songs - La Vie En Rose and Heart and Soul, maybe to just start off? If it's no trouble. I'd like a few recommendations from you though, professor. I'd like to hear your taste in music._

_I'll gladly take that seat next to you at dinner,_

_\-- Clem, your star pupil_

_P.S. And about you being the best teacher and meant-to-be star, I do tap my nose. Also, AJ still can't stop doing the moonwalk dance you taught him, he loves it. Thank you for the endless entertainment._

**_Week 1, Thursday: Late Morning_ **

_Ms. Clementine,_

_I'm always glad to be of service. You're learning fast, I'm impressed. You sure you weren't a music prodigy before this mess started? The quiz, well, I must admit I like your confidence. You should be confident, you are striving with the piano! And you seem to be striving in general. You look like you have everything figured out. I wish I did too._

_As for your songs, very nice choices might I add, I can write the sheet music for La Vie En Rose. Heart and Soul you can practice with for now. And I will gladly play you a list of my favorites on the piano. There's this duet song I really look forward to playing with you, perhaps we can fit it in after your graduation? Ah, I can see it now, partners in crime playing the piano so well we'll make the entire school applaud us, and maybe even give us a standing ovation._

_Ah, that reminds me of my theatre days. Good times, for sure. I remember my first standing ovation after our school did one act from the Sound of Music. Everyone in the cast got to go onstage individually for their bow, and then we had one big bow with the entire cast at the end. When I got onstage for my bow... oh my God, I'd never heard an audience clap so loud. That's when I knew what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I remember not being scared to follow my dreams. Everyone got to see I had dedication. I wish you could've been there to watch me. Or better yet, be in the show with me! I feel like you got more talents up your sleeve, Clem._

_My bad, sorry for rambling. Anywho, I must thank you for gracing your presence during dinnertime, the food tasted better with you next to me._

_Be ready for the pop quiz soon. I know you will be. One more thing, we're meeting at the courtyard around evening time to play truth or dare, you and AJ are welcome to join!_

_I'm sure because it's your first time playing truth or dare with us Ericson kids, we'll go easy on you. Maybe. Alright, we will, no worries._

_\-- Louis, aka Proud Professor_

**_Week 1, Thursday: Early Afternoon_ **

_Professor Lou,_

_Good to know it doesn't look like I'm struggling with piano. And me? Having everything figured out? I don't think so. I'm still finding the best way to raise AJ. There's certainly no rulebook for raising a kid. He deserves more than the world and I wish I could give that to him. I can't even sing him a lullaby when I tuck him in at night._

_Oh, the duet is a must! I can't wait, along with hearing your favorites. If I could've been there for your theatre days, I would've thrown you a rose. I have a feeling the stage used to be your home, yeah?_

_Maybe perform a monologue for me one of these days, I'd really like to see that.  And of course, you have dedication. I can see it when you teach me, in the music you write, that look on your face when you stroke the piano keys, when you talk about your favorite plays, and when you rave over Tenn and AJ's drawings._   
_You want to preserve the arts, I admire that. We need something to make the world better, the arts can do that. I should throw you a rose for that alone. Who knows, maybe we would've met on stage if walkers never happened? I thought being alive was enough, but after meeting you, I feel like there's more out there, so thank you for that, Louis._

_And don't be sorry, I like it when you ramble._

_Oh, and bring on the quiz. I'll ace it, no worries. I'll be there for Truth or Dare, but you might have to translate our codes for the others._

_—_ _Clem_

**_Week 1, Friday: Early Afternoon_ **

_Ms. Clem,_

_Alright. I gotta say, best game of Truth or Dare EVER. And it looks like you got your wish, daring me to perform a monologue from Guys and Dolls. You really must enjoy listening to me ramble if you remembered that was one of my favorites. And the dare you gave to Ruby was too good, I'd never seen her get so flustered with Aasim! Look at you playing matchmaker. What can't you do? You play piano, a now participant of the arts, and you can seriously deal with walkers. I should be the one giving you a rose. AJ is really lucky to have you. I mean that._

_By the way, after our hunting rounds, meet me before dinner and get ready for your quiz, my favorite student._

_I'll blow on the strings for you, it'll give you good luck. But, I know you won't need it. I'm pretty sure all capable people never count on luck, am I right?_

_As always, thank you for listening. Thank you so much._

_\-- Louis_

_P.S. I know AJ dared you to sing when you get your voice back. I just have a feeling you can sing, and I'm almost never wrong. Like 99.987% of the time, I'm right. You may just need a quick crash course in it. No worries! Oh, and next time, we could play in teams? We can work out the rules later. Partners in crime need to stick together, right?_

**_Week 1, Friday: Mid-Afternoon_ **

_Mr. Louis,_

_Truth or Dare was actually pretty fun, mainly because you and AJ were there. I know you probably could tell with me clapping the longest, I really enjoyed your monologue. It's almost like your character decided to visit us at the school. You were amazing. I still wish I had a rose to give you, Louis. And thank you for cheering AJ up. He really doesn't know much about the world before except for the stories I've told him. He really does feel better after your pep talk telling him the old world wasn't all that. And well, you are right. There were always bad people before, the only difference is now they don't have to hide anymore. Although the bad outnumber the good, who_ _ever_ _said there was strength in numbers? AJ and I are really lucky to be here with you._

_Being a nomad is no fun, a road is a lonely place._

_I'll be sure to see you before dinner in the piano room._

_And I blew on the strings once, okay! You said, "cooling the temperature helps set them in harmony!" You're super cute._   
_Also, I'm quite interested to see your version of a crash course in singing. And you sir, have great taste with the songs you showed me last night. I want to learn all those too._

_I_ _really like that last song you played for me, the "put your head on my shoulder" one. You did a good job singing it too. Like always, I enjoyed your performance._

_Please sing more often, won't you?_

_—_ _Clem, your biggest fan._

_P.S. Thank you for helping AJ fall asleep earlier tonight. I guess when the storm hit, it reminded him of all the stuff that would happen while we were on the road. Something always happened after hearing all that thunder following us. Thank you for being there for us, like you always are._

**_Week 1, Saturday: Dawn_ **

_Ms. Clementine!_

_Alright, I know I said this a lot, but you absolutely owned the quiz! Amazing! Magnificent! Spectacular! There aren't enough words. You're learning fast and growing fast!_

_Oh, and guess what... I heard someone in the piano room yesterday at midnight. Funny, I just finished the sheet music for La Vie En Rose just hours before. You know who it could've been ;)? Well, whoever it was... she played absolutely beautifully... I was moved, I almost cried. Alright, maybe one teardrop fell. Don't judge your professor._

_Any who_ _, you_ _r_ _progress is great. At this point, just practice! And I know you're a dedicated student. You'll be able to graduate real soon. Keep up the great work, Clem._

_Don't push yourself too much, yeah? You seemed pretty exhausted after our hunting rounds yesterday._

_\-- Louis_

_P.S. The way you mouth the lyrics to the song is kinda adorable. Ok, a lot adorable. You're dedicated! I'm a proud professor._

**_Week 1, Sunday: Dawn_ **

_Hey Lou,_

_Alright, I confess... it was me playing the piano so late at night. You mentioned you had finished the sheet music after our lookout duty, and I just couldn't wait. Sorry._

_You did a really neat job writing the sheet music, I can tell you put a lot of time into it. And thank you for the little tips you left in the margins, they really helped me out... maybe that's why I was able to make a strong one like you cry, yeah?_

_Seriously though, thank you. If you're complimenting my piano playing, I must be doing something right. I'll be seeing you during greenhouse duty tomorrow at dawn, yeah? Sleep tight. - Clem_

_P.S. Your doodles in the margins were great too. A man of many talents, aren't you?_

* * *

**_Week 3, Monday: Late Evening_ **

_Hey Louis,_

_Sorry, I don't mean to bother you._

_But, we found Marlon._

_After you went to his office to look for clues, a few of the others decided to go scouting one last time. Mitch said he was a little ways outside the safe zone, it looks like his plan was to head towards the road. There was a bite on his ankle. I'm so sorry this happened._

_I guess when we put him in the basement, he escaped the same way I did with the ruler. All he had was a pocket knife and no plan._

_It just looked like he was going to run and never look back._

_Take all the time you need, ok?_

_And thank you, for having my back when Marlon... y'know. If you need anything, I'm here for you._

_Don't hesitate, alright?_   
_-_ _Clementine_

_* * *_

Three nights later, Clementine went to the piano room. She'd been checking there every night, the same time as her lessons used to start. She'd just be hoping he'd be sitting there, waiting for her.

She pokes her head in only to find a lonely room. The piano bench left vacant. The baby grand looks incomplete without him sitting there. The only thing filling the silence were the wind chimes swaying against the wind.

She takes a seat on the bench herself, staring at the keys she had somehow been able to learn in such a short time.

She starts playing La Vie En Rose, hoping to draw Louis out of Marlon's office. Her professor mentioned this song was now his favorite after listening to her play it.

She played the song perfectly with no mistakes, the melody reaching the entire building. She was hoping after the stroke of the last key he would be standing in the doorway, applauding, and take a seat next to her.

He didn't.

* * *

**_Week 4, Monday: Before Dawn_ **

_Hey Clem,_

_Sorry about the MIA status. We've missed a lot of lessons because of me. I just can't believe this happened._

_How?_

_After everyone voted to keep him in the basement to figure out what to do after what he did to the twins. I just... don't know why he'd dare go past the safe zone without a proper weapon. I remember him saying his worst fear at the beginning... he would've done anything to avoid turning into one._

_What goes around comes around, I guess. I don't know why he would just... leave like that. None of us could do what you had done while living out on the road, Clem._

_We've had these walls for so long. I just never thought Marlon would let the twins leave them._

_And you've been so understanding. I never got to thank you for that._

_Thank you for visiting yesterday, I really needed that._

_I missed our little get-togethers._

_I_ _miss my star pupil._

_You didn't have to, but you did come. Thank you. Thank you so much. It means a lot._

_\-- Louis_

**_Week 4, Monday: Late Morning_ **

_Hey Lou,_

_Glad I could be of some help. I know the whole thing with Marlon is rough, really rough for everyone. Definitely a shock too._

_When the leader of a group tries to keep everything together... it's like the world finds another way to fall apart even more._

_Don't be sorry. And please, if anything, I should be thanking you. I can't remember the last time someone wanted to spend that much time with me, besides AJ._

_Again, If you need anything, you know where my dorm is. You don't even have to knock, okay? I'm here for you._

_Anytime, any place. Always._

_And hey, no worries about my lessons. I feel like I've graduated, right? Whenever you feel up to it, let's learn a duet song._

_I_ _miss my favorite teacher._

_\-- Clem_

_* * *_

_"Alright, Clem and Louis. You guys have scavenging this week." Aasim points at the two. Louis is draped over Clementine from behind, gently swaying her side to side, occasionally whispering jokes and sweet words while they listened for everyone's jobs for the week._

_Everything felt normal again. Well, as "normal" as it could be in this world. The birds are singing again, the autumn leaves mimic tiny flames as they rustle into a path Louis and Clem follow towards the gate. Louis holds her hand the entire way, going on about the new song she wrote on the piano. Clem thanks him for the support and squeezes his hand._

_"I'm really glad you're here." Clem marveled, gratitude filling her tone. Louis stops, stepping in front of her, holding her left hand and cupping the side of her face. The wind chimes sing in their close presence. Louis returns a warm, sincere smile._

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

Clementine's golden eyes bolt open, alert as ever. Dawn hasn't even arrived, the moon still remaining the only light source in her room. Her eyes scroll the aged room to see AJ fast asleep, the trees outside sounding like ocean waves, the sky a deep ebony.

She was hoping to hear piano music in the distance.

Nothing.

She reaches into the desk drawer next to her bunk, revealing the stash of letters from Louis since day one. She felt an odd comfort, knowing she was holding a letter he once held too.

She traces her fingers over his signature _._

Maybe she'll have another dream about him after leaving the letters under her pillow.

* * *

The melody of wind chimes fills the quiet as she prays for a moment before entering the piano room. Yesterday, he didn't come down for dinner.

Clementine closes her eyes while leaning against the closed doors. She'd been so worried about Louis and his absence. She hesitates, preparing herself for disappointment before turning the handle.

But there he was, Louis, sitting at the piano bench.

Or rather, sleeping on it. He lays on his back, leaving his face towards the ceiling along with his dreads covering his eyes. Clem approaches him slowly, grateful he's finally back. She brushes his dreads out of his face. His breathing is steady, he looks quite peaceful. Looking at the music stand, she sees pages of sheet music all written by Louis, with their duet song on top. She gently nudges him, placing her hand near his head to assure he won't hurt himself if he wakes up with a jolt.

"Good morning...what time is it?" Louis inquires as he began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, not entirely sure who just woke up him. 

Clementine shakes her head with a warm smile and points to the window framed with overgrown tree roots letting in bits of moonlight. 

"Oh, Clem! I'm glad you're here, I was actually waiting for... well, who else?" He holds out his hand, she tilts her head and points to herself with a question mark on her face. "Yes, I'd like to hold your hand for a moment, Clem." 

Even though a tint of rouge graces her cheeks, she gladly complies. He squeezes her hand and takes a good look at her. Taking in the face he had barely seen in what felt like years. Before, Louis would only come down for dinner with minimal contact with anyone. Some nights he wouldn't even sleep, just pace around the office, wondering how everything got to how they were, how he just let so much happen.

He pulls her in for a long overdue embrace. Clementine returns his tight hold.

"So how's my favorite student been?" 

Clem shrugs, gesturing  _so-so_  with a weak smile. She feels better with him here. She joins him on the bench and starts playing a somber melody with the higher keys. Louis tucks a ringlet behind her ear. Clem points to the pages of sheet music with a curious expression.

"Oh, right! You came at the perfect time, I just finished it all," Louis begins flipping through the packet, pointing out all the titles. "After you pointed out a few more songs, I looked for more I thought you would like. I'd be more than happy to play them for you. It could be a concert, just for you." Clementine's smile widens, her heart warmed, the same feeling she got whenever Louis wrote her a letter. She flips through a few more pages, the end of the packet showing all the letters she had given Louis since she first got here.

"Yeah, I kept every one of them," Louis mutters sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I reread them whenever I can't see you." 

Clem points to the letters, then to herself and Louis repeatedly.

"Are you saying you kept my letters too? Please tell I'm not the only one." 

Clem taps her nose. She gestures her head on a pillow, indicating she keeps his letters safely under there.

"That's so sweet, Clem." 

She nods, still keeping the same warm smile. 

"Maybe I should've kept your letters under my pillow too. I had some trouble sleeping these past few weeks. It's funny, usually sleeping comes to me so naturally, I can do it with my eyes closed. Louis is grinning proudly, almost preparing to bow. 

Clem attempts to keep a poker face as a reaction to his "joke," but he is just too cute. Clem can't suppress her smile and laughs, doing her best to not be too loud.

Louis is mesmerized. 

He'd master countless pieces on the piano, memorized and composed unique melodies himself, listened to the birds rehearse for spring, would fall asleep to the sound of wind chimes spread across the school. None of these compared to the sound of her laugh. He gives her a bewildered expression.

"Clementine?" Louis inquires as he took a step closer to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Louis?" She smiles at him slightly puzzled, putting her hand on his. She likes saying his name. "What's up? You look so-" Clem freezes, her eyes wide.

"Your voice is back!" He picks her up and spins her around, pure joy emanating in his voice.

"My voice is back!" They both hug each other so tight, both praying this isn't a dream.

"Hi, Louis!" He loves the way she says his name.

"Hi, Clem!" He holds both her hands, leading them both to jump in place.

"Hey..." Louis moves closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi..." Clem drapes her arms over his shoulder, her tone gentle.

"Now that you have your voice back... I'd love to hear you sing."

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Just keep talking." Her speaking voice is beautiful alone, just imagine her singing.

"There's so much I want to tell you!" Clementine is beaming. Louis is loving every second hearing his girl's voice. He could listen to her all day. Now he finally can. Clem is always the one to listen, Louis couldn't wait for his turn. Of course, he's always appreciated how she is the only one who didn't stop listening.

"There's so much I want to hear from you," Louis replies, this time a comforting silence envelops the piano room. She parts her lips onto his, both surprised they waited this long.

"Well, professor, we have a lot of time before we perform our duet," Clem smirked as she straightens his coat, now resting her hands on his chest. "Well first off, you'll never guess what I found." Clem presents him a rose, something she was able to scavenge in the greenhouse.

"Well, well... what a coincidence," Louis smirked, taking a red flower out of his coat pocket. "Just for being yourself, you deserve a standing ovation, Clem."


	2. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis cares for his girlfriend more than she’ll ever know.

**_Week 5, Tuesday: Late Evening_ **

_My Clementine,_

_There’s so much I want to ask you._

_How were you so brave?_

_How were you able to make it as far as you did?_

_How did you prepare for this?_

_Were you ever prepared for this?_

_This is all my fault._

_If only I had stayed with you and AJ instead of climbing over the fence._

_I’m sorry I left you there. I should have stayed. We could’ve figured something out, something different… then this wouldn’t have happened!_

_I can’t imagine what you were feeling, what AJ had to go through all alone… both of you alone… like before…_

_I never got to say thank you for everything._

_You went out of your way to save me more than once._

_More times than I deserved._

_Thank you for going on that date with me._

_You said you admired strength, so I’ll be strong._

_I wish I could repay you for everything._

_If I could switch places, I would. You deserve the world and more._

_I’m sorry, Clementine. I’m so so sorry for everything._

_\-- your Louis_

**_Week 5, Wednesday: Afternoon_ **

****_My Dear Clem,_

_Your fever has gone down, that’s good. After I climbed the fence I stayed at the watchtower and refused to leave. I wanted to be the first to welcome you and AJ back to school, to hold you in my arms again._

_Then AJ brought you back in the wheelbarrow. You were all pale, blood was everywhere… your leg was… I thought you were going to…_

_But then, AJ explained everything as we rushed you both in. I still can’t believe you two had go through all that in the barn alone._

_When I carried you in, oh Clem… that smile you gave me even when you felt like dying…_

_You said my name, even after all this… you were happy to see me._

_You’re too good to me, Clem._

_You were freezing. You kept apologizing for getting blood and stains on my coat, but I really don’t care._

_I don’t want my lady to freeze._

_I’m so so sorry you had to go through all this. You bit your hand so hard you drew blood while Ruby was sewing up your leg. You held me so tight when she was patching you up, like you were scared I was gonna let go. I never will._

_I know you were holding back screams, Clem._

_I wish it was me instead._

_You mentioned you stitched yourself up before, by yourself?_

_You seem to be resting well, you aren’t tossing or turning too much. You’re breathing is steady._

_Whenever I hold your hand, you always squeeze mine._

_If you need anything, I’m right by your side._

_I’m not going anywhere, not anytime soon._

_\-- Your Louis_

**_Week 5, Thursday: Dawn_ **

_My Sweet Clem,_

_You slept through the night pretty well. Anytime you began to stir, I was sure to hum your favorite tunes. You really like when I hum out La Vie En Rose. I know that’s your favorite, right?_

_I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’ll hum my heart out for you anyway. Vi and the others have been telling me to get some sleep but I can’t, not when you’re like this._

_Plus, I have no problem staying up. Y’know, they say if you can’t sleep, it means someone else is dreaming about you and keeping them up._

_Are you dreaming about me?_

_When we get the chance, I want to take you on our second date. I got something very swanky planned, only the best for my lady, of course._

_We have an arena theatre here, I can take you there. We had string lights all around to save energy for the big stage lights. There are no windows, but the entire roof is glass, even better than a skylight._

_I could set up candles all around, we could lay down on center stage and look up._

_On stormy nights it’s beautiful. We’d be safe and warm in here, away from the storm that can’t hurt us anymore._

_We had so many plays and musicals in it. They were a lot of fun to perform in, I wish I could do it again._

_Huh. Why don’t we? Once everyone feels up to it._

_You can be the lead, my darling._

_\-- Louis_

**_Week 5, Friday: Midnight_ **

_My Dear Clem,_

_I’m glad you’re alright. You were whimpering a lot in your sleep. It sounded like something was after you._

_As soon as I kissed your forehead and held your hand, I started humming La Vie En Rose for you. You started humming with me, too._

_Which reminds me, we still have our duet concert to do for everyone else. Something else to look forward to, yeah? AJ has been keeping me and you company during the daytime. He’s been patrolling a lot during the night time. I hope he comes in soon._

_Huh, just a few days ago this time, I told you why I was sent to Ericson in the first place._

_And after, you were still sweet to me._

_“I can see by your face you regret it.” You know me well, Clem. It seems that my regrets have only been adding up these days. But I’m going to stop it. No more regrets. No more mistakes. I’m done kicking things down the road._

_I’m going to be strong. For you. For AJ._

_Having a home means defending it. You and AJ are my home._

_Sweet dreams, my darling._

_\-- Louis_

**_* * *_ **

****_Louis slips a necklace around Clementine as she rests. The charm is a single piano key, labeled as the “C” key along with a plus and an L, and a heart encompassing their initials. Made and carved by Louis himself._

**_Week 5, Saturday: Late Afternoon_ **

_My Darling,_

_You seem to be having more bad dreams than usual. I’m sorry I can’t seem to make them go away quicker. I hope you like the necklace. I tried painting the heart red, I hope the color lasts._

_The night you got your voice back, just before the raiders came, I made it for you. I wanted to give it to you sooner, but there never seemed to be the right time._

_Vi came by today. She said she was sorry for everything she said on the boat._

_I can tell she takes it all back. No worries._

_It’s been raining a lot. All the stormy nights seem to be passing slower. It was raining like this right when the bomb went off. Aasim and I made sure to get Omar off the boat, but we lost track of Vi and Minnie. We made it to the shore and found a place for cover to wait for everyone else._

_Then it exploded._

_I couldn’t find you or AJ._

_It took me maybe two or three minutes to find you two on the shore, but it felt longer._

_So much longer._

_I heard you and AJ. I saw the walker, then the rock._

_You didn’t say anything for a second. I thought you went deaf or lost your voice again._

_“You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now.”_

_Your voice is the only music I need. You held me so tight. I’d never felt so relieved. I still thank God every day for that moment._

_Before we made a break for the cart, I just had to kiss you one more time._

_Then Minnie threw the grenade._

_It all happened so fast, the walkers, the sound, the horse running like hell through the forest._

_Aasim and Omar had to hold me back from jumping off. I couldn’t just leave you there. I thought I lost you._

_I prayed you’d find a way like you always do._

_And you did. Still, the longest damn minute of my life._

_On the way back, there was so much I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask… did you want to build a home with me? It can be any color you like. I was hoping for four floors: a giant swimming pool for the first, a combination movie theatre and pizza parlor for the second, beds and bathrooms and all that for the third, and fourth: giant water slide that goes down to the first-floor swimming pool._

_Of course, we add whatever you want. What else is missing? Perhaps, a statue of you. A treehouse? A brand new piano, mahogany like the leaves in autumn. Always in tune. I’d love to teach AJ to play. And you, if you want._

_And no worries about those bad dreams, my darling, I’ll be keeping them away._

_\-- Louis_

**_Week 5, Sunday: Before Dawn_ **

****_My Clem,_

_The nightmares have been calming down a bit. But, you’ve been talking in your sleep. Either you hum along with me to La Vie En Rose, or you’re asking where AJ is._

_You keep apologizing to me. About what happened on the boat, with her. Clementine, I don’t want you worrying about me. If I could back, I’d do it again. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something else happened._

_Violet eyes aren’t infected, but Rosie has been keeping her company while she makes her way through the school. Ruby and Aasim have been inseparable._

_We’re planning to have the funeral for Tenn next week._

_I’m not mad at AJ anymore. How could I be? He saw something I didn’t… you said he saved my life, then that’s exactly what he did._

_He visits you a lot. He’s been drawing a lot for you. Him and Tenn had this project planned… they were going to draw pictures to go with Aasim’s journal-history book. He’s been drawing a lot of you for it._

_Like when we first met in the piano room. When the four of us went to the train house for supplies. The funeral for Marlon and Brody._

_But also, the hootenanny. The heart we left on the piano. The two of us, while you were… encouraging me before sneaking onto the delta’s boat._

_When I found you all after the explosion. Me at your bedside._

_He’s quite the artist. He really enjoys drawing the ones where you smile._

_I like those ones a lot, too._

_Please, don’t worry about me._

_Rest well, my darling._

_\-- Louis_

**_Week 5, Monday: Afternoon_ **

****_Ms. Clementine,_

_You’re doing well, healing well. Thank God. We definitely know where AJ got his strength from. My girl is the strongest in all the land._

_The storms have stopped as you’ve been getting better. Now, the rain is soft, the wind is light enough to only rattle all the wind chimes we put up._

_We found some crutches for you until Willy finishes making the leg. You’re going to be great, I know you are. If you can survive everything you did, with all the grace in the world might I add, you can do this. I know this._

_I can’t wait to take you on our second date. Just me, you, and the stage we would have met on if this mess never happened._

_How did I get this lucky?_

**_\--_ ** _Clem_

**_Week 5, Tuesday: Dawn_ **

_Mr. Lou,_

_The rain stopped as soon as I woke up._

_Thank you for looking after me this whole time, you’re too sweet._

_Ruby came in to give me the books we used to study when I first got here. We’re going to have to use these again. Back to our secret codes, too._

_She said you never left my side, and you left me a letter every day. Lou, did you sleep? The circles under eyes tell me otherwise. A whole week you watched me with no rest, I bet. Lou, you got to take care of yourself, too. Although, if you were awake, you’d say “we take care of each other.” And you’d be right, professor music._

_On the way back, I can tell you really wanted to talk. You kept squeezing my hand, and through everything, you kept smiling at me to prove you’re brave._

_You are brave, Louis. More than you realize. So brave. From the moment you stepped in front of me to stop Marlon. To stop her. When you came to find AJ and me._

_Please, don’t be hard on yourself. When we told you to run after the fence, you held my hand so tight through the spaces. I didn’t want to let go either. I wanted to see that you got to the school safely with my own two eyes. But, you did. You made. And so did I._

_You’re wonderful. So wonderful. How did I get so lucky?_

_I don’t have the heart to wake you up right now or let your head off my lap. I’ll just play with your hair until you wake up. Sleep tight._

_\-- Clementine, aka still your star pupil_

_P.S. By the way, it’s Mrs. Clementine._ ❤️

* * *

Louis opens his tawny eyes, lifting his head up. He turns to face Clem, who is awake, giving him a smile rich with joy. He immediately rushes to embrace her, resting his head on her shoulder. She laughs at his swift action. Her ear taking in the melody of his heartbeat.

“Good morning, Lou.” Clem greets him with as if it were their first morning as newly-weds.

‘It is now.’ He signs to her. Not just a good, but the best morning for the couple. He cups her face gently, parting his lips onto hers. She tightens her grip on the necklace he made her.

“Guess what, Lou.” The excited girl with golden eyes reaches under her pillow.

He tilts his head like a curious cat, smiling at the love of his life. She presents him a piano key, carved with their heart initials and all, matching the one he made for her.

“I made you one, too.” 


End file.
